darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
70
Synopsis My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood has had 130 years of brooding existence. Years of hatred, fear and violence. Just when it appears to be ending, the house seems to gather strength and offers more of the same. Liz talks to Vicki about Burke's accusations; Matthew manhandles David. David tells Vicki that ghosts talk to him, especially a very pretty one dressed all in white. Matthew confesses his attempted murder to Liz. Vicki shows a sketch of David's to Matthew, who demands to know if David's been to The Old House, where David shouldn't be playing. Vicki's never heard of it. David refuses to listen to Matthew’s warnings. David and Vicki show the drawing to Liz, who recognizes it and shows them the photo/sketch in the Family History. Liz tells Vicki that the Old House is the original Collinwood, in which nobody has resided for years. David wants to show Vicki the Old House at dark. Carolyn points out that there's an increased workload since Roger and David have come back. She thinks they should hire a housekeeper. Liz refuses, claiming that she has the ghosts to talk to. Later that night, Vicki and David leave to see the Old House. Liz again is pressed by her daughter to hire a housekeeper - specifically Mrs. Johnson. Liz ponders the idea. Someone lurks outside the Old House. David shows Vicki Josette's portrait, and tells her that Josette is condemned to stay at the Old House until a third girl dies on Widows' Hill. Vicki is the one David's chosen. The lurker frightens Vicki and David and big surprise, it's Matthew. He tells David that he's going to speak to Liz about him sneaking into the Old House. Matthew wants to tear it down, to which David claims title. He says he'll have Josette kill anybody who tries to do anything to the House. Liz receives more pressure and Carolyn points out that Mrs. Johnson is, in effect, Bill's widow. David tells Vicki that Josette wouldn't show up because she doesn't like the governess. The odd trio leaves. Alone in the Old House, Josette's portrait comes to life. Her ghost emerges and dances around the columns outside the Old House. Memorable quotes David: (to Carolyn and about Vicki): I'll take care of her. Don't worry. Matthew calls David "a young limb". Carolyn: I knew David was odd... Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← and Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott → as ghost of Josette Collins → (uncredited) Background information and notes * This episode marks the first appearance of the Old House and the ghost of Josette Collins. * This episode features extensive location filming of Vicki, David and Matthew arriving and leaving the Old House, as well as Josette's ghost dancing around its columns. Continuity and mistakes David easedrops again and again gets caught: this time by Matthew. David tells others that the ghosts don't like Matthew. David claims he sees ghosts all the time. One is a lady in white. Liz tells Vicki that the Old House was originally the original Collinwood. Location work: David and Vicki walk through the dark woods. They go to the Old House, also location work, poles and roof and all. The location work, although great, jars with the smaller sets of the Old House. Vicki does a double take, almost answering David back as if his ghosts are real. The camera does a wild dance on David for a few seconds and then takes a new take. David drew a picture of Josette by actually meeting her ghost. Location work: Matthew's feet and then Matthew himself carrying a lantern up to the Old House steps David tells Vicki that Josette can never leave Collinwood, she's condemned to stay until a third girl dies on the Hill (but later Liz will talk of three Widows that already died). David tells Vicki that she's the third girl. Location work: we see Matthew, Vicki and David leave the Old House. Josette leaves the portrait and dances around the poles outside in location footage. 0070